


Girls' Night

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, I literally had the thought and couldn't get it out of my head, I literally stopped writing other things to write this, JJ has big strap energy, also, and then regular jemily sex, blame Flarpy Blunderguff, emily has a praise kink, it's a jj/penelope/garcia threesome, not sorry, she just wants to know that everyone is having a good time, strap-on sex, this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Emily hasn't had sex in a while, so JJ and Penelope offer to help out. After all, what are friends for?
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia & Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Girls' Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is VERY dirty and I'm SO SORRY! Don't judge me please! Also, this is totally un-beta'd so... yup ok bye

“Hmm, I don’t know!” Emily laughed, almost spilling her glass of wine. “It’s been a while definitely.”

JJ drunkenly squinted at Emily across the couch. “How is that possible? I bet you just have to wink once and people just fall into your bed.”

“Ooh, ooh!” Penelope gasped, bouncing in her seat. “Instant, consentual one-night stand! Add that to my list of superpowers.”

Sticking her tongue out at Penelope, JJ snatched the wrinkled paper on the coffee table. She grabbed the pen and added the power to Penelope’s third of the page. Emily’s foot bumped against hers and the pen slid across the page, ruining whatever she’d written. She squinted down at the words, not sure the new line really made any difference.

“I think I’m too drunk- oh, no!” JJ rolled her eyes at herself and picked up her wine glass from the table. “My bad.”

The other two women took a drink, too, knowing the rules of Girls’ night. Rule #7 - If someone mentioned how drunk they were, they had to drink even more. All three women groaned as they swallowed the wine. JJ finished off her glass and set it down again.

The team had actually gotten a night off and the three best friends immediately scheduled a girls’ night at JJ’s place. Penelope had insisted on getting stupid drunk. Emily was still surprised she had gotten invited. She’d only been in the BAU for a couple of months and she was still figuring out how she fit in. Penelope and JJ were practically her best friends, though.

The three of them had grown close incredibly quickly. Emily had gone out with them a few times and then she was suddenly being invited to movie and board game nights. It was still weird to have a social life, but it was seriously crimping her hook-up game. The best solution would be to just start sleeping with her coworkers. Emily had definitely already fantasized about JJ on the rare nights she’d gone home alone.

“If I’m being honest,” Emily chuckled, making sure to hold her wine glass steady, “it’s all these hangouts! If I spend all my time with you two, then how am I supposed to get laid?”

Penelope narrowed her eyes at Emily and JJ leaned backward on the couch, stretching to get close to Penelope. They both just looked at Emily for a while, occasionally glancing at each other. Emily saw the drunken glaze in both pairs of eyes, but there was something else there, too.

“What do you think, babygirl?”

“Oh, I’m so game, sweetie.”

JJ grinned at Emily, chewing on the nail of her pinky finger. “Hey, Prentiss. How do you feel about sex with women?”

“Uh,” Emily grunted in surprise. She chugged the last of her wine glass, knowing that whatever happened next, she’d need the alcohol. “Well, I prefer it, but I’m not opposed to the occasional man.”

“I knew it!” Penelope cheered, pumping her fist. Her eyebrows flew up and she quickly swallowed her wine, too. Slamming the empty glass onto the table, she jumped to her feet. “I’ll get the bed ready.”

Emily watched her run into JJ’s bedroom, still not quite sure what was happening. “Did I miss something?” she asked, baring her teeth in a nervous smile. “What is she doing in the bedroom?”

“You!” JJ laughed. She slid off the couch, only stumbling a little bit as she stood up. Reaching down, she took Emily’s glass from her hand and put it on the coffee table. “You need sex? We’ve got you!”

Emily blinked with confusion as JJ pulled her to her feet. “We’re... having...a threesome?”

“Sure,” JJ shrugged, leading Emily into the bedroom. She was walking a little steadier and her voice lowered as they stopped beside the bed, which had been stripped of decorative pillows and the blankets were pulled back. JJ’s blue eyes met Emily’s, pupils widening until her eyes were almost black. “We’ll see how it goes.”

Swallowing, Emily started to turn around, but Penelope’s hands on her shoulders kept her in place. She realized that she was at the mercy of these two women on this team. What if they stripped her naked and took pictures for blackmail? What if this job had all been an attempt to lower her defenses and kill her while she was most vulnerable?

JJ’s gentle sigh jerked Emily back into the present and she stared at the blonde in front of her with wide eyes. JJ stepped closer, cupping Emily’s face and leaning in. Emily’s lips parted in anticipation, eyes already closing.

“You’re so hot,” JJ said into Emily’s eagerly waiting mouth. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

She kissed Emily delicately, drinking in the soft whimper that escaped her trembling lips. Emily’s mouth tasted like expensive chocolate and cheap wine. The kiss deepened as they both took a breath and Emily’s hands came up to rest on her hips.

Emily almost cried when JJ kissed her. She’d wanted this since she’d first laid eyes on the BAU’s Media Liaison. JJ was gorgeous, which had gotten her attention originally, but it was her smile, her quick wit, and her kindness that had kept it. Her tongue pushed into JJ’s mouth, pulling a deep moan for her.

Behind Emily, Penelope watched her two friends, holding Emily’s shoulders in place. They would never do this if Emily didn’t want to, but Penelope could see the way Emily’s hands clutched JJ’s shirt. She knew that they’d wanted to get together for so long, but the two friends just needed a push. Penelope was more than happy to give them that.

While the other two women were busy, Penelope ran her hands down Emily’s back, sliding them around to her front. She lifted Emily’s shirt up and ran her hands over the silky smooth skin of her stomach. Emily’s muscles tightened beneath featherlight fingertips and she leaned back into Penelope, letting her know she was involved, too.

Grinning, Penelope moved her hands upwards, cupping Emily’s breasts through her bra. Emily moaned into JJ’s mouth at the feeling, the sound curling in her throat. Breaking the kiss, her head fell back onto Penelope’s shoulder. She turned her head to press messy kisses on Penelope’s cheek, breathing unevenly as Penelope shoved the satin bra up and exposed her breasts. Hot hands covered full breasts and squeezed.

“Wow, Garcia,” Emily muttered to Penelope’s ear, “you really are good with your hands.”

JJ and Penelope laughed at Emily’s compliment. A little light-headed from Emily’s kiss, JJ lowered herself onto her knees. Immediately, Emily’s head jerked forward so she could keep an eye on JJ. Penelope felt Emily’s nipples harden beneath her hand. She drew tight circles around them with her fingers, coercing them into tighter peaks.

Tilting her head up, JJ kept her eyes on Emily’s face as she pulled down Emily’s black shorts and underwear in one quick tug. Emily stepped out of them and JJ tossed them aside somewhere. Suddenly, Emily felt exposed, knowing that this would be the moment that both women started making fun of her for her gullibility. 

“Is it as perfect as I imagined?” Penelope asked JJ as she peered down over Emily’s shoulder. “Tell me it’s perfect.”

“Yes, Garcia,” JJ chuckled, shaking her head at her friend’s enthusiasm. “It’s a very nice vagina.”

Emily blushed, her face turning red. The color spread down her chest, displaying her embarrassment clearly. JJ just grinned at her and tapped the insides of her legs, encouraging her to spread them. She did and JJ jumped forward to press open-mouthed kisses on the inside of Emily’s thighs.

“How often do you do this?” Emily gasped as JJ nipped at the delicate skin. Penelope squeezed Emily’s breasts, sending liquid heat between her legs and Emily tried to remember to breathe. “What does it mean?”

Penelope ran her tongue around the edge of Emily’s ear. “Whenever we want, my pent-up princess. It doesn’t have to mean anything. We’re just gals being pals.”

“But-” Her sentence caught in her throat as Penelope began sucking on her neck. “I mean- Are you even gay?”

In response, JJ dragged her tongue through Emily’s wetness, dipping into her entrance and swirling around her clit. She moaned into Emily at the taste, already starving for more. Emily’s hands tangled in JJ’s hair as her hips jerked forward reflexively.

“Oh, we’re gay, Babe,” Penelope sighed into her neck. “Don’t worry about anything. We’re your friends first.”

Emily let herself relax a little bit. She was glad that Penelope could read her unease and knew what she was really asking. Emily was too happy to finally have actual friends. If they did this and it messed all that up, she wouldn’t have anyone. She didn’t want to be anyone’s experiment either.

“Emily,” JJ moaned against her, pulled her head away just enough to speak, “who gave you the right to taste so good?”

Moaning loudly, Emily’s hands fisted in JJ’s hair, making her gasp in pain. “Sorry,” Emily muttered, licking her lips and loosening her grip. “I just- Sorry.”

“Well, that’s certainly interesting,” Penelope purred into Emily’s ear. JJ grinned up at her from between Emily’s legs, her cheeks and chin glistening. “Who knew that little miss Prentiss just wants to be called a good girl?”

Emily whimpered and JJ put her mouth on her again, licking her clean. Emily’s taste and smell filled her senses and her eyes fluttered shut. She’d been thinking about this since Emily had joined the team and now it was living up to all her expectations. Her hands wrapped around the back of Emily’s thighs, pulling her core closer.

Watching JJ work, Penelope kept playing with Emily’s nipples, giving them the attention they deserved. Emily’s body was perfect and Penelope had been wondering what she looked like beneath her button downs and cargo pants. She knew that Emily would be wildly attractive.

“I’m going to come already,” Emily sighed, her hands running through JJ’s hair, trying not to hurt her again. “You’re too good, JJ.”

Emily’s stomach muscles jerked as JJ’s tongue dipped inside of her. Emily ground down on JJ’s face, the heat spreading through her body making it hard to hold herself back. Thankfully, her encouragement spurred JJ on. The blonde on her knees picked up the pace, licking and sucking Emily’s clit and driving her wild.

“We want you to come,” Penelope told her, running her nails over the sensitive underside of Emily’s breasts. “That’s the whole point of this little exercise, Prentiss. We’re going to make you come until you can’t walk.”

JJ hummed in agreement as she put all her energy into making Emily come in her mouth. Emily’s thighs began to quiver around her head and her soft whimpers picked up speed. Emily was so close and it was JJ’s duty to send her over that edge.

“Jennifer,” Emily moaned as her hips moved against a long tongue. She remembered how close her face was to Penelope’s and started pressing kisses to her cheek again. “Kiss me,” she demanded.

Penelope gave her what she wanted and crashed their lips together. The angle was awkward because Penelope was behind her, but their tongues slipped against each other and sent heat straight between Emily’s legs. She whined into Penelope’s mouth as her orgasm hit her.

Her muscles clenched tightly, making her shake against Penelope. She couldn’t make her hips stop jerking against JJ’s tongue. JJ was intent on making Emily ask her to stop. She didn’t want to let up until she’d gotten her fill of Emily’s taste, which might be never.

Emily tore her mouth away from Penelope’s. “Please,” she begged JJ. Her legs almost gave out as she sucked in air. “JJ, I can’t!”

Penelope released one of Emily’s breasts and lightly smacked JJ’s head. “You heard the lady. Don’t kill her right away. We can get a few more out of her!”

Tearing her mouth away, JJ pouted up at the two other women. “Fine, I guess. I think we could get another one right here.”

Laughing with disbelief, Emily stared down at her as she tried to catch her breath. “Another? I thought this was a one-and-done kind of deal.”

“Do you… not want more?” Penelope asked her, taking her hands away and letting Emily go. “We can stop if that’s what you want.”

“Aww,” JJ whined, wrinkling her nose in disappointment. “I haven’t worn my strap-on in forever.”

The image of JJ above her, thrusting into her, stomach and breasts glistening with sweat, made Emily gasp.”Ok,” Emily choked, running her hands over her still-twitching stomach, “we can do that.”

Grinning with delight, JJ stood quickly. She started stripping and Emily stood frozen in place, just watching her reveal her body inch by perfect inch. JJ wiggled her shorts and underwear off, easily kicking it aside. Her large t-shirt came off next and Emily saw that JJ wasn’t wearing a bra. Her small breasts her so perfect that it took major self-restraint to avoid throwing herself across the room and losing herself between them.

JJ noticed her looking and dropped her shirt onto the ground. “See something you like?”

“Maybe,” Emily answered, putting her hands on her hips. She raised any eyebrow. “So, what now? Do we go round robin, or is tonight just about me? I’m fine either way. I just don’t want to assume anything.”

“Oh, tonight is definitely about you,” JJ crooned, sauntering back to Emily. “We’ve got an itch to scratch, right, Garcia?”

Garcia suddenly gasped and reached into her pocket. “Oh, no!” she said, sounding disappointed. “I just got a text.”

JJ and Emily both slumped with disappointment. Sighing, JJ crossed her arms. “We got a case?”

“No!” Penelope said quickly, looking at them with wide eyes. “It’s...uh... Kevin! We’ve been texting and he wants to meet up.”

“Can you even drive right now?” Emily asked with concern. “You can’t drive drunk.”

“I’m fine,” Penelope laughed, waving a hand between the two of them. “You two keep going! Emily needs this!”

Raising an eyebrow, JJ nodded slowly. She’d told Penelope about her crush on Emily, but it wasn’t until right now that she suspected this whole night of being some master plan. It wouldn’t be out of character for Penelope to start something like this and then leave. She did the same thing with Elle, but Elle had actually just left, too. Suddenly nervous, JJ glanced at Emily.

For her part, Emily was secretly glad that Penelope was leaving. It wasn’t that she didn’t think Penelope was gorgeous (if their third hadn’t been JJ, Emily might have begged Penelope to stay), but she was desperate to get fucked by JJ and she didn’t have any spare brain space to care about Penelope. The way Penelope was smirking told Emily that she knew where she stood.

“We’ll text you in the morning,” Emily told her with a smile. “Let us know how it goes with Kevin.”

“Will do!” 

With that, she turned on her heel and practically sprinted out of the apartment. When the door slammed shut, Emily and JJ looked at each other, suddenly feeling a little bit awkward. Emily realized she still had her bra and shirt shoved up and took them off.

“Lay down,” JJ ordered, pointing at the bed. “I need a second to get the harness on.”

Emily climbed onto the bed, crawling up to the pillows and flopping on to her back. Her head falling to the side, she watched as JJ pulled a strappy leather harness out of her top drawer and shook it out. She glanced at Emily, as she stepped into it.

“You’re really hot,” Emily breathed, hands tracing slow circles over her stomach. “It’s not fair.”

JJ smirked, tightening her straps. “I could say the same about you. You think I don’t check you out at work?”

“Yeah?” Trailing a hand down between her legs, Emily just barely brushed over her clit. “You like what you see?”

Finishing with the harness, JJ stood up straight. She dragged her eyes over Emily’s body, lingering on the small bruises on her nipples and the way she touched herself. “I do,” JJ rasped, feeling herself grow wet. “I like you more like this.”

Emily moaned at the lust in her voice. She spread her knees wide, ready for JJ. “Hurry up,” Emily begged, easily sliding two fingers inside herself. “I need you.”

The admission made JJ snap into action and she quickly pulled the wide-based dildo from her drawer, along with a condom and her small bottle of lube. JJ had bought the strap on when she and Penelope started having sex fairly regularly. The two women were perpetually single, but they were both capable of a casual, sexual relationship. After keeping it very vanilla for the first few times, they’d slowly been expanding their bag of tricks.

JJ slid the dildo into the harness and climbed onto the bed. She took in Emily’s flushed body as she ripped open the condom packet with her teeth. Scooting between Emily’s legs, she slid the condom down the dildo, making sure it was secure.

“God, JJ,” Emily whined, reaching for JJ’s hips. “I’m going to die if you don’t fuck me right now.”

Smirking, JJ just squeezed some lube from the bottle into her hands and started stroking the dildo. The base hit her clit with every stroke, making her moan and her hips buck forward. She watched Emily watch her. Finally giving in, JJ grabbed Emily’s thighs and moved them upward, spreading them wide. She used her hips to line the dildo’s tip with Emily’s entrance and slammed her hips forward, entering Emily fully with one hard thrust.

Emily gasped, back arching off the bed. Her hands clutched JJ’s waist in a bruising grip, holding her in place. JJ’s dildo was larger than Emily thought it would be and it stretched her pleasantly. Of course, JJ would wear something this big.

“Ok,” Emily said, voice tight, “I’m ok.”

JJ took a deep breath, slowly pulling out. Her eyes were glued to Emily’s face, taking in the way her eyes bounced between JJ’s breasts and her face. Emily was so ready for JJ to fuck her.

When she could see the head of the dildo, JJ slammed into Emily again, earning herself a heavy moan. The dildo’s base hit her clit, making her gasp. The sound got Emily’s attention and she snapped her eyes up to meet JJ’s.

“Can you feel it?” Emily asked as JJ slowly pulled out again.

JJ nodded sharply. “Yeah. You feel so good.”

“Fuck,” Emily grunted, waiting for JJ to enter her again. “Don’t torture me like this.”

Taking pity on her, JJ picked up the pace, each thrust bringing their hips together. Emily’s breasts bounced with each thrust, and JJ released her grip on firm thighs to hold Emily’s perfect breasts. A second later, Emily’s hands were covering hers, squeezing them until she moaned.

Emily whimpered as JJ fell forward onto her, burying her face in Emily’s neck. She could feel JJ’s hot, fast breath against her skin and she wrapped her arms around JJ’s back, holding her close. Their breasts pressed together, JJ’s hands moving up to fist into the pillows on either side of Emily’s head. Emily dug her nails into slick skin and JJ whined into her ear.

“Emily,” JJ groaned, her hips slowing again. Her thrusts into Emily were deep and sharp, JJ burying herself as deep as possible with every thrust. “God, I’ve wanted to fuck you like this for so long.”

“I knew you’d feel amazing inside of me,” Emily told her. She dug her feet into the bed, bucking her hips to meet each one of JJ’s thrusts. “I just looked at you and knew.”

JJ licked the sweat off Emily’s neck, addicted to the salty taste. Her stomach muscles were starting to ache because of her carefully controlled movements. She ignored it, motivated by the way Emily was keening below her.

Pushing herself up with her arms, JJ looked between them at where she was moving in and out of Emily. It was so hot to watch the way Emily took her whole length. Hands covered her breasts, tugging on tight, pink nipples and drawing needy whimpers from her.

She kissed Emily, crashing their lips together. Their tongues met immediately, sliding against each other and sending heat through both women. Their kisses were messy and desperate and perfect.

“What do you like?” JJ asked into Emily’s mouth. “How should I fuck you?”

Emily moaned before answering. “Use me,” she gasped. “I want you to come inside me.”

Obeying, JJ sat back on her heels, spreading her thighs. She grabbed Emily’s hips, holding them in place as she started a fast pace. The sound of their hips hitting each other filled the room and Emily reached above her head to brace herself against the headboard. Her eyes tried to flutter shut, but she fought to keep them open and on JJ.

Emily’s body was shaking and she could barely keep herself together. She wanted to see JJ come, hear her moan her name. So, she tried to keep herself from coming yet.

JJ was focused on her own pleasure now, keeping Emily’s hips at the perfect angle. The base of the dildo was hitting her perfectly and her gasps grew louder and faster. Beneath her, Emily was practically writhing on the bed, her hips frantically moving to encourage JJ’s thrusts.

“Are you close?” JJ asked her. “Come for me.”

“I want-” Emily swallowed hard, eyes finally slamming shut. “I want to see you come, too. I want you to come inside me.”

JJ whimpered at Emily’s need to see her. She remembered Emily’s first orgasm and licked her lips. “You’re going to make me come,” JJ said, making sure to sound thoroughly aroused. It wasn’t hard. “Emily… You feel so fucking good.”

Emily answered with a throaty moan, back arching off the bed. “Yes,” Emily gasped, grinning. She took a hand off the headboard so she could hold her breast. She pinched her nipple until it sent a mix of pain and pleasure through her. “Tell me you like it.”

“I _love_ it,” JJ grunted, thrusting faster as her orgasm built inside her. “Just looking at you makes me so wet. You came on my face,” she added. “I can still taste you.”

Emily’s mouth dropped open as her breathing grew increasingly unsteady. She knew that JJ was about to come and she wanted to feel it. She wanted to feel JJ grind into her as she rode it out, wanted to come at the same time. She hadn’t dared to dream that sex with JJ would feel this good.

“How am I supposed to pretend…” JJ murmured, using a hand to rub Emily’s clit. The gasped ‘Jennifer’ told her she had done the right thing. “How can I ever look at you and not think about this? At the office? On the plane?”

Emily grunted in agreement. She was rapidly losing her focus as JJ touched her with expert fingers and deep, hard thrusts. Most of her effort at work was spent trying not to just stare at JJ, so she didn’t have a lot of advice to give anyway.

Watching Emily try and fight off her orgasm, JJ lowered her voice, leaning forward to make sure Emily could still hear her. “Every time you look at me, you’ll know that I fucked you like this. During briefings, car rides, presentations, I’ll be thinking about you just. like. this. With your legs spread, begging me to come inside you. You’re mine now, Emily Prentiss. Come for me.”

A growl ripped from Emily’s throat as her back arched off the bed, hands slamming onto the bed to clutch at the sheets. Her hips were still riding JJ’s dildo, prolonging the feeling. She had no control over what her body was doing. She was just trying to breathe.

JJ watched Emily fall apart, the sight somehow pushing her closer to the edge herself. She whimpered as she tried keep fucking Emily and reach her own orgasm. It just wasn’t quite enough, but she didn’t want to take her eyes off Emily long enough to do something about it.

The second Emily could breathe again, she shoved JJ to the side. JJ slid out of her, but before she could even process what was happening, dexterous fingers were undoing the straps of her harness. Emily straddled JJ’s thigh as she yanked the harness down out of the way.

Her hand easily found JJ’s clit and she drew messy patterns over it, still not entirely clear-headed after her powerful orgasm. She balanced herself over JJ with one hand on the mattress beside her. She drank in the sight of JJ coming unraveled beneath her.

“You’re so wet,” Emily sighed happily, smiling down at her. “I bet you’re so close.”

JJ nodded, one hand grabbing the wrist beside her head and the other tangling in the sheets. Emily’s touch felt so good and JJ bucked her hips to increase the friction. “Please,” she begged. “Emily, please.”

“What do you need?” Emily asked with dark, attentive eyes. “Tell me what I can do.”

“Kiss me,” was the moaned answer. “Fuck, Emily. I’m so close.”

Emily kissed her, sucking her bottom lip. She drinks down JJ’s gasps and whimpers like they’re drops of water and she’s in the desert. It didn’t take much longer for JJ to come, jerking against Emily as waves of pleasure crashed through her. In a sort of playful revenge, Emily kept touching JJ until her hand was pushed away.

“Oh my god,” JJ moaned, eyes closing as a grin spreads across her face. “I’m going to need a few more of those.”

“I can do that,” Emily assured her, falling to her side on the bed. “We’ve got tomorrow off, too.”

JJ dropped her head to the side to smile directly at Emily, eyes still closed. “We should keep doing it. After tomorrow, I mean.”

Emily was silent for a moment and JJ opened her eyes, her smile flagging at the guarded look on Emily’s face. Her shoulders shrugged up defensively, tucking up against her ears. She met Emily’s closed-off expression with a nervous one of her one.

“We don’t have to,” JJ tried, aware of the sudden tension. “I just thought you’d like another girls’ night when you needed to blow off some steam. We’ll make Penelope stay the whole time.”

“No,” Emily murmured. She covered one of JJ’s breasts with her hands, brushing her nipple with her thumb. “I don’t want to share.”

JJ’s heart thumped and she knew that Emily could feel it. “Oh, you mean… You want to be exclusive?”

Emily’s fingers pinched at JJ’s nipple, listening as JJ sucked in an unsteady breath. “Yeah. I know this was all fun and games, but I’m an all-or-nothing type of gal.”

“I can do that,” JJ told her, rolling on her side to face Emily. Their faces were inches apart and JJ cupped Emily’s face gently. “You’ll have to break it to Garcia, though.”

“She’ll be fine,” Emily snorted, shifting closer. “She gets it enough on her own.”

They both grinned at each other, hands starting to wander again. It was hard to believe that they were actually having sex, but neither of them were going to complain. It had taken them months, a few bottles of wine, and an encouraging friend to get here. JJ leaned in, eyes fluttering shut as she kissed Emily. This was the start of something great. 

Emily’s hand found JJ’s clit again, circling it once before moving on to her entrance. She dipped a couple of fingers inside and felt JJ’s tongue swipe against her lips. Opening her mouth, Emily let JJ inside. They hadn’t used words like ‘relationship’ or ‘feelings,’ but Emily knew they’d get around to it eventually. For right now, the only thing she cared about was figuring how she was going to give JJ her next orgasm. The rest could come later.


End file.
